Livaï et Petra
by Littlemomo1303
Summary: Il est blessé. Elle est soigneuse. Il a son caractère, elle refuse de se laisser faire... Les souffrances du passé reviennent, et tout change.


Il s'avança dans la ruelle, le plus vite possible, appuyé au mur. Putain qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal… Il boitait, la main gauche appuyée contre son flanc poisseux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa blessure et grimaça. Sa chemise était définitivement foutue.

Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'attirer des ennuis, comme le confirmaient les multiples entailles encore rouges, ou ses quelques cicatrices destinées à s'estomper. Il était plutôt bagarreur, et se battait assez bien, mais là, il était tombé sur plus fort que lui.

Plus nombreux, plutôt. Ils avaient dû se mettre à cinq pour le calmer. Et maintenant, il souffrait.

Il devait rentrer rapidement chez lui, pour trouver de quoi espérer soigner cette foutue blessure. Mais le misérable appartement dans lequel il vivait était loin, si loin… A chaque pas, ses jambes lui semblaient peser des tonnes.

Mais il devait y arriver, sinon il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Une goutte de sueur glissa le long de son front. C'était mal barre, là… Il se sentit vaciller et se reprit.

« Il faut tenir bon », s'exhorta-t-il.

Puis il fit un pas et la sourde douleur qui pulsait dans son flanc devint soudainement insoutenable. Il s'effondra tandis que sa vue se brouillait.

« Résister ! Ne pas tomber… dans l'inconscience… »

Il eut juste le temps de voir quelqu'un courir vers lui avant de sombrer dans le noir le plus complet.

Il se réveilla avec une délicate odeur, cependant inidentifiable. Il était entouré d'une douce chaleur qui détendait tous ses muscles, et il eut du mal à ouvrir ses yeux pour émerger complètement.

-Ah, tu es réveillé, fit une voix à côté de lui.

Il tourna difficilement la tête, pour voir une jeune femme qui lui souriait avec douceur et une incroyable gentillesse. Elle avait les cheveux courts d'un roux pâle, et ses yeux brun clair exprimaient son soulagement quant à le voir ouvrir les siens.

-Je t'ai trouvé en allant au marché. Tu as eu de la chance de tomber sur moi, j'ai su te soigner. Quelques minutes de plus et ça n'aurait pas été possible…

Il baissa les yeux. Une couette lui remontait jusqu'au menton, d'où la chaleur qui étreignait tous ses membres. Il trouva néanmoins la force de bouger sa main gauche pour la poser sur sa blessure, et sentit un tissu légèrement rugueux à la place. Un bandage. Il posa ses yeux inexpressifs sur la jeune femme.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, j'ai dû retirer ta chemise et ton pantalon pour examiner tes blessures. Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas été plus loin ! fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

Il se redressa brusquement et fut pris de vertiges.

-Non, s'exclama la jeune femme avec une étonnante autorité, tu ne dois pas bouger ! Tu n'es pas en état, tu dois récupérer. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis douze heures, tu dois être affamé.

Aussitôt elle disparut, pour revenir avec un bol de soupe et du pain.

Les yeux du blessé qui ne daignaient pourtant jamais s'ouvrir plus qu'à moitié s'écarquillèrent. Il regarda son hôtesse, stupéfait.

-Je suis désolée, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Ce n'est pas facile, par ici…

Il secoua légèrement la tête en guise de dénégation et but une gorgée de soupe, dont la saveur lui explosa en bouche. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. C'était exquis, les différents goûts qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier se mélangeaient parfaitement au grand bonheur de ses papilles.

Il regarda le pain et en prit une bouchée, qu'il savoura. Du pain et de la soupe, la meilleure qu'il n'avait jamais eue. C'était un repas de roi, un véritable festin pour lui. Il mangea avec appétit, tout en essayant de se retenir pour en apprécier le goût le plus longtemps possible, et la jeune femme sourit devant son expression.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, elle prit le bol et se leva de la chaise qu'elle avait installée à côté du lit. Elle s'éloigna, et il la suivit du regard. Lorsqu'elle disparut de son champ de vision, il examina les alentours.

Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce, peu éclairée par la lumière du jour. Néanmoins, les maigres rayons qui perçaient capturaient dans leur faisceau des petites poussières qui voletaient doucement et dansaient au gré de son souffle, avant de se poser sur le parquet.

Malgré la faible luminosité présente, l'endroit était assez chaleureux et accueillant. Quelques livres traînaient sur des étagères, rangés par ordre alphabétique remarqua-t-il. « Comment soigner rapidement » « La médecine » « Les remèdes », et des ouvrages de culture.

Il y avait également quelques plantes, sur le rebord de la petite fenêtre, dont certaines feuilles avaient été coupées avec le souci de ne pas nuire au végétal. Il était dans une chambre de médecin, ou tout du moins d'infirmière.

-Je suis guérisseuse, fit la jeune femme en revenant dans la pièce, voyant que son patient regardait ses plantes. Une herboriste, plutôt, mais je vais au-delà de petits remèdes contre le rhume, alors…

Elle regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et sourit.

-Tu as meilleure mine que lorsque tu es arrivé ici. Tu veux voir ?

Devant son silence qu'elle devina être une affirmation, elle le mena devant un miroir, dans lequel il se regarda, stupéfait. Il ne s'était pas souvent retrouvé face à un miroir, et la dernière fois datait. C'était donc avec étonnement qu'il redécouvrait son visage.

Des traits fins quoique durs, un visage encadré par de fines mèches noires. Son regard las et ennuyé détaillait son visage avec une avidité dissimulée. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond et sa peau était blanche comme de la porcelaine, mais jamais on ne lui aurait prêté la fragilité de cette matière.

De par ses épaules carrés et par sa musculature déliée, il exhalait une impression de puissance, et son regard dur pouvait effrayer le plus dangereux des animaux malgré sa petite taille.

Par contre, la jeune femme derrière lui ne dégageait pas du tout la même énergie : tout en elle respirait la douceur et la gentillesse lorsqu'elle défit le bandage enroulé autour de la tête de Livaï avec des gestes précis pour examiner sa plaie.

Il se retint de la repousser d'un geste agacé et devinant son emportement, la jeune femme lui sourit avant de refaire le bandage.

-Ce n'est pas encore guéri. Il faut que tu te reposes, maintenant.

-Tch, soupira le jeune homme en retournant dans la chambre, dédaignant l'aide qu'elle lui proposait pour marcher.

-Je sais, sourit-elle en réponse. Si tu pouvais partir, je te le dirais, mais là, tu es incapable de faire quelques pas sans être essoufflé.

Le jeune homme se crispa légèrement. Elle disait vrai, il était essoufflé. Et pourtant il avait pris soin de ne pas le montrer, dans l'espoir de sortir le plus vite possible… C'était foutu.

-Tch, cracha-t-il.

-Il faut savoir mettre sa fierté en poche parfois, fit la jeune femme. On ne peut pas toujours sortir seul de certaines situations… Je ne te demande pas de me considérer comme ta sauveuse, mais de te reposer pour guérir. Au plus vite tu te reposeras, au plus vite tu seras guéri et tu pourras sortir.

Il donna un léger coup de menton pour acquiescer puis s'allongea et s'enveloppa dans la couverture afin de profiter un peu de sa chaleur et de montrer sa bonne volonté. Elle sourit avant de quitter la pièce, en refermant la porte.

Le jeune homme soupira encore en se disant que même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, il ne pourrait pas dormir ici. D'ailleurs il ne le voulait pas. Cependant, ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul. Il se leva en une fraction de seconde puis se figea, frappé par un vertige. Il se força néanmoins à bouger et enfila rapidement son pantalon et sa chemise. Elle les avait lavés et avait même réussi à rattraper la tache de sang, même si la chemise n'avait pas retrouvé sa pureté immaculée.

Il força rapidement la serrure de la jeune femme, elle était assez simple. Il se retrouva dehors et se figea, stupéfait. Il était dans une des pires rues du coin, une des plus sordides et dangereuses. Comment la jeune femme, avec sa douceur et sa gentillesse, pouvait-elle habiter ici ?

Il secoua la tête et fit quelques pas. Il devait s'éloigner le plus vite possible, avant qu'elle ne le retrouve, ou qu'il se retrouve face à l'un de ses nombreux adversaires.

Soudain une violente douleur le poignarda aux côtes et il s'effondra, incapable de bouger. Il resta à genoux, la main gauche plaquée sur son flanc, la respiration sifflante. Il essaya de se relever mais en fut incapable et il se résigna à attendre la jeune femme, mettant son orgueil à mal.

Effectivement, lorsqu'elle entra dans la ruelle, elle se précipita vers lui avec un regard empli d'un mélange d'inquiétude et de reproches.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas du tout guéri ! C'est malin, tu ne sais plus bouger, maintenant, grommela-t-elle.

Elle saisit son bras droit pour le passer par-dessus son épaule, faisant attention à ne pas solliciter son côté blessé. Et avec une force étonnante pour une si frêle femme, elle le souleva et le soutint.

-Ca va, tu sais marcher, comme ça ?

Il hocha la tête et fit quelques pas, essayant de s'appuyer le moins possible sur la guérisseuse.

-Tu peux y aller plus fort, tu sais, fit-elle, remarquant qu'il se reposait très peu sur elle. Lorsque je t'ai trouvé, j'ai dû te porter à moi toute seule. Je suis capable de te soutenir…

Le jeune homme acquiesça mais ne changea pas son point d'appui pour autant. Cependant, ses jambes le lâchèrent et il s'effondra, heureusement retenu par l'herboriste, qui encaissa le poids sans broncher.

-Tu es dans le genre tête de mule, toi, non ? marmonna-t-elle. Dans le genre qui ne veut pas se soigner même si il crève de mal ?

Une ombre de sourire étira les lèvres du blessé, bien qu'elle ne le vit pas. La manière dont elle avait prononcé cette dernière phrase montrait qu'à ses yeux, ne pas se soigner était le plus grand crime possible, bien plus que d'être horriblement têtu. Ce qu'il était, il devait bien l'avouer.

En un rien de temps, il fut mené au lit et interdit de bouger, le tout accompagné d'un regard sévère qui amusa le jeune homme en son for intérieur. Extérieurement, il gardait le même regard lassé qui la fit soupirer. Il s'endormit rapidement, épuisé.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, une soupe encore chaude et un fruit étaient posés sur la chaise à côté de lui, mais aucune trace de la jeune femme. Après avoir mangé, il se sentit beaucoup mieux et se leva prudemment.

Bien, il pouvait bouger presque normalement.

Il regarda autour de lui. Aucune trace de son hôtesse, ni aucun son prouvant sa présence. Ah, si ! Il s'approcha de la source du bruit. Une conversation. Il entrouvrit la porte en jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la pièce, pour découvrir que l'entrée s'était transformée en magasin durant son sommeil. Et l'herboriste conseillait des remèdes aux gens qui entraient, prêtant l'oreille à tous leurs malheurs.

Une douce aura émanait d'elle, incitant tous les autres à se confier, à parler librement pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Elle était gentille et attentive, contrairement à ce que le jeune homme pensait, elle pouvait se taire et écouter tout simplement.

Pour lui, elle n'avait cesse d'essayer d'engager la conversation, et de lui parler de tout et de rien. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait pas encore lâché un mot en sa présence… Pourquoi ? Aucune idée. Il s'était toujours senti mieux dans le silence que dans une conversation futile, et puis il n'en avait pas l'habitude, tout simplement.

Il regarda le spectacle des gens qui venaient, les épaules alourdies par la maladie ou par l'inquiétude envers des proches malades, et puis qui repartaient soulagés après que la commerçante les ait écoutés et leur ait donné un remède, ou des conseils.

Elle ne se lassait jamais, même après que le troisième petit vieux lui raconte la vie de ses chats tout en se plaignant de son arthrite. A sa place, il l'aurait déjà rembarré, mais elle l'écoutait, compatissait, et lui donnait de la crème pour les mains qu'elle lui faisait payer une misère.

Petit à petit, alors qu'elle ne faisait que l'agacer au début, il se mit à la regarder avec une réelle considération, qui se mua presque en admiration. Presque. Elle était bien plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait, tout en étant douce et généreuse.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne, elle rangea son petit présentoir avec un léger soupir, mais elle ne ferma cependant pas la porte à clé, et mit simplement une pancarte avec : « Toujours ouvert en cas d'urgence »

Puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre et fut stupéfaite en voyant le blessé debout, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

-Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse, et elle s'approcha de lui. Elle défit les bandages et le jeune homme put regarder son visage à tout loisir tandis qu'elle soulevait des mèches noires pour examiner son crâne.

-De ce côté-là, tu es guéri. Tu as la tête dure, dis-moi… sourit-elle. Et tes côtes, je peux voir ?

Il la toisa un bref instant avant d'acquiescer. Elle souleva sa chemise et retira les bandages ensanglantés, regardant sa blessure. Il frissonna en sentant son souffle délicat sur son ventre et son trouble s'amplifia lorsque des doigts légers comme des papillons se posèrent sur son flanc, effleurant l'entaille.

Elle alla chercher de nouveaux pansements en jetant les anciens à la poubelle et les enroula autour des hanches du blessé avec des gestes doux et précis. Elle acheva le tout en attachant les bouts ensemble grâce à une épingle et remit la chemise correctement.

-Tu te remets vite, tu pourras bientôt sortir. Si tu ne fais pas d'autres bêtises d'ici-là, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard sévère.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation puis retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Soudainement, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Au vu de la délicate odeur qui émanait des couvertures, ce lit était celui de la jeune femme. Où dormait-elle ?

Il passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et regarda attentivement. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur une couverture posée sur un petit canapé, juste assez grand pour la jeune femme si elle se recroquevillait, les jambes pliées.

Il avança dans la pièce et s'installa dans le canapé, étalant la couverture sur lui, montrant son intention de dormir là. Lorsque la jeune femme passa la porte, ses sourcils se froncèrent.

-Ne sois pas stupide. Toi, tu dors dans le lit.

Il secoua légèrement la tête et une lueur d'agacement passa dans les yeux de la guérisseuse.

-Si je t'ai laissé le lit, c'est pour que tu ne sois pas mal installé et pour que ta blessure puisse facilement se refermer. Si tu t'installes comme ça, elle va se rouvrir et tu vas prolonger ton séjour ici. Alors fais-moi plaisir, retourne dans ce lit.

Le blessé lui lança un regard noir. Elle voulait qu'il parte le plus vite possible ? Très bien, il allait partir. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée avant que la jeune femme ne s'interpose :

-Non, tu ne sors pas, tu n'es pas encore guéri. Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il allait faire mais il fut interrompu dans son élan par la porte qui s'ouvrit, et son hôtesse se retourna.

-Salut, Petra. Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu me dois ?

Celui qui venait de parler était assez grand, les cheveux blonds et l'air menaçant. Un dur des rues, se dit le blessé.

-Salut, Farlan. Je ne te dois strictement rien, fit froidement la guérisseuse.

-Ah, ouais ? Mais t'as peut-être besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire, gronda-t-il.

-Quelle mémoire ? Toi tu n'étais pas là, tu n'a rien vu ! Alors t'as rien à voir avec tout ça !

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, là ? siffla-t-il, menaçant. T'as un problème ?

Il l'attrapa violemment par l'épaule pour la plaquer contre le mur, qu'elle heurta avec un petit cri.

-Tu as oublié de quelle merde je t'ai sortie ?

-Je n'ai surtout pas oublié la situation dans laquelle tu m'as mise, en me prenant tout cet argent ! Je ne te dois rien.

Le dénommé Farlan saisit la jeune femme par le col et la jeta douloureusement à terre.

-Tu vas recevoir la correction que tu mérites, sale sorcière, siffla-t-il.

Il leva le poing mais le blessé s'interposa, bloquant le poignet avec force et lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

-C'est qui celui-là ? Mêle-toi de tes affaires, le nain.

-Tch.

-T'as pas entendu ? Dégage !

Il leva l'autre poing dans l'intention de le lui asséner en plein ventre mais le jeune homme disparut. Soudain il eut une sensation de froid au niveau de la gorge et se figea. Un couteau ? Il en eut la confirmation lorsque celui-ci s'appuya encore plus sur son cou, faisant couler un mince filet de sang.

-Non ! s'exclama la jeune femme rousse. Laisse-le tranquille !

Le « nain » le relâcha avec un autre « Tch » méprisant.

-C'est ça Petra, tiens ton chien en laisse. Tu ensorcelles les humains aussi, maintenant ?

Avec un sifflement de colère, l'insulté balança son poing de toutes ses forces dans l'estomac de son adversaire, puis se tint au-dessus de lui alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Il lui donna un coup de pied encore dans l'abdomen et Farlan se plia en deux.

-Arrête ! cria la guérisseuse. C'est bon, il a eu son compte maintenant.

Le jeune homme regarda le « dur » qui se tordait de douleur à ses pieds et soupira avant de s'écarter.

-Va-t-en, Farlan. Ta place n'est pas ici, j'ai réglé toutes les dettes que j'avais envers ton père. Alors je ne te dois plus rien, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre à qui extorquer de l'argent.

Il se releva péniblement en se tenant le ventre, puis partit, non sans avoir dressé un superbe doigt d'honneur et avoir craché quelques insultes.

Le combattant se retourna vers la jeune femme rousse, les yeux emplis de questions. Mais pour une fois, celle-ci détourna le regard, refusant de voir toutes ces interrogations.

-C'est une vieille connaissance, marmonna-t-elle. Il essaye souvent de me prendre de l'argent… Mais je n'en ai pas beaucoup, alors j'essaie de le garder.

Elle tourna le dos au blessé.

-Tu viens ? On va manger.

Il acquiesça même si elle ne le regardait pas et se plaça à côté d'elle, regardant ses gestes tandis qu'elle cuisinait. Il regarda les différents ingrédients qu'elle mettait dans ses plats et remarquant ses yeux posés sur les différentes feuilles, elle commença à lui donner le nom et les propriétés de chacune.

Petra. Elle s'appelait Petra. Un nom doux, à l'image de ses yeux chauds et souriants. Il se sentit content de savoir son prénom, elle ne s'était jamais présentée à lui formellement. Et lui n'avait pas prononcé un mot en sa présence, donc elle ne savait rien de lui, à part peut-être le fait qu'il était assez têtu et bagarreur.

Ils mangèrent en silence, l'un en face de l'autre, sur la minuscule table dans la cuisine. La guérisseuse ne parlait pas, et son regard était assez sombre, depuis qu'elle avait vu Farlan. « Vieille connaissance » ? Que s'était-il passé pour avoir de tels yeux après cette visite ?

Mais elle fuyait son regard, refusant de voir les questions qui y dansaient, refusant de voir la réalité, perdue dans de douloureux souvenirs. Lorsqu'elle se leva avec l'intention de débarrasser la table, il attrapa son avant-bras et elle tressaillit.

C'était la première fois qu'il provoquait un contact de lui-même.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent mais l'herboriste baissa les siens assez vite, ne pouvant supporter l'intensité de ceux du jeune homme. Elle se dégagea, assez sèchement, mais le blessé tenait fermement le tissu de sa manche et elle se déchira.

Il se leva précipitamment avec l'intention de s'excuser lorsque son regard se posa sur l'avant-bras maintenant à découvert. Et il se figea net.

Sur cette peau si délicate s'étendaient plusieurs horribles cicatrices, mauves et noires. Des brûlures, des coups de couteaux, de fouet aussi, il reconnaissait ce genre de cicatrices pour en avoir eue quelques-unes. Mais jamais il n'en avait eu autant…

Et le fait qu'elles ne se soient pas estompées démontrait la violence avec laquelle l'herboriste avait subi cela. Qui ? Qui avait pu ainsi abîmer, détruire la peau et visiblement l'âme de cette jeune femme aux yeux embués ?

-Ne me regarde pas, murmura-t-elle. Je suis hideuse…

Elle se retourna, tenant son bras blessé contre elle. Lui resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir. Elle voulait qu'il parte, mais d'un autre côté… Elle avait besoin qu'il reste.

Il s'approcha d'elle dans son dos et passa ses bras autour d'elle, se pressant contre elle. Elle sursauta, ouvrit la bouche, mais une main douce l'en empêcha en se posant sur ses lèvres.

-Tch, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit toute velléité de résistance s'enfuir du corps de la guérisseuse et elle s'appuya contre lui tandis que les larmes dévalaient sur ses joues, nombreuses, pour finir leur course sur la main du jeune homme.

Elle finit par raconter son histoire, d'une voix étranglée par les sanglots qu'elle n'avait que trop longtemps contenus.

-Je… J'ai toujours voulu soigner et guérir les gens. Je voulais voir un sourire sur leur visage en se rendant compte qu'ils ne souffraient plus. J'ai appris, étudié dur, pour voir les premiers résultats commencer à arriver. Puis, rapidement, des rumeurs sur moi ont parcouru le pays. Les autres médecins étaient jaloux de ma « popularité », due aux prix que j'offrais. Pour moi, guérir est plus important que d'être payé…

« Ils ont donc voulu me dissuader de continuer et ont commencé à envoyer des gens peu recommandables, qui m'ont battue. Je suis restée deux jours chez moi, puis j'ai fini par y retourner, en pensant au bien de mes patients. Ils m'ont envoyé d'autres grosses brutes, j'ai reçu un ou deux coups de couteaux, mais je savais me soigner et j'ai tenu bon. »

« Voyant que la force ne fonctionnait pas, ils ont fait pire : ils ont fait circuler des rumeurs sur moi, comme quoi j'étais une sorcière, et que tout ceux que j'avais guéri avaient été souillés par mes mains noires. Juste parce que j'étais rousse, et que j'utilisais des plantes… Je n'ai plus eu un seul client. »

« Puis, des officiers sont venus me voir. Ils ont fouillé ma maison, ont détruit mes plantations et déchiré mes bouquins. Et ils m'ont emmenée pour que je subisse un interrogatoire. Pendant des heures et des heures, ils ont utilisé diverses méthodes pour « me faire avouer »… Mais je n'avais rien à leur dire ! Et je ne pouvais pas inventer ma culpabilité… »

« Ils m'ont donc menée en place publique, m'ont découvert le dos, attachée, et chaque patient que j'avais auparavant « souillé de mes main impures » avait l'obligation de me fouetter. La liste était longue… Et chaque personne que j'avais soignée avec tant de cœur m'a frappée sans hésitations, avec cruauté. Après tout ce que j'avais fait pour eux… »

« Ils m'ont laissé agoniser lentement en prison, avant que l'un de mes anciens clients ne vienne me faire sortir. J'avais soigné sa famille d'une épidémie de peste, y compris son petit garçon bien infecté et mourant. Il m'avait lui aussi fouetté, surveillé par les officiers, mais un peu plus doucement que les autres. »

« Il m'a dit regretter cet acte et il m'a fait sortir de prison. Malheureusement, étant considéré comme une criminelle, j'ai été envoyée ici, dans une des pires rues du coin. Et de temps en temps, son fils, Farlan, vient essayer de m'extorquer de l'argent dans le dos de son père, prônant une dette ancienne. »

« Au début, j'ai perdu pas mal du peu d'argent que j'avais là-dedans, avant de me rendre compte qu'il avait fugué et que c'était son unique chance d'avoir de l'argent sans trop faire d'effort. Alors aujourd'hui je l'ai repoussé, mais malgré ce que je lui ai dit, l'énorme dette que j'ai envers son père est toujours présente, et je ne peux rien faire pour la régler. »

Elle se tut et le jeune homme la serra doucement dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter. Elle avait tellement souffert…

-J'ai déjà envisagé d'arrêter de soigner les autres, mais j'en suis incapable. C'est mon unique raison de vivre, je ne peux pas…

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'elle sentit le pouce du blessé glisser sur les cicatrices de son bras, en redessinant les contours. Sa respiration, déjà irrégulière, le devint encore plus, et elle frissonna sous les doux contacts, les plus délicats qu'elle n'ait jamais eus.

Le jeune homme la fit se retourner et leurs yeux s'ancrèrent profondément l'un dans l'autre. Il recueillit doucement les perles de cristal qui s'attardaient sur les joues de Petra. Et puis ses mains retombèrent, maladroites.

Il approcha son visage de celui de la guérisseuse et elle ferma les yeux, le cœur battant. Elle les rouvrit, surprise, lorsqu'elle sentit un doux baiser sur son front. Elle vit le blessé s'éloigner, le dos tourné, en direction du canapé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu dors dans le lit !

Il secoua la tête, toujours sans la regarder. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans ce lit où les couvertures étaient imprégnées de son odeur à elle.

-Ca suffit, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu es blessé, tu as droit à plus de confort ! Je récupérerai mon lit lorsque tu seras parti, mais en attendant, profite-en bien !

Il se retourna vers elle, furieux. Il la plaqua contre le mur, la coinçant entre ses bras. S'ensuivit alors un affrontement de regards. La douce atmosphère qui régnait avant avait désormais complètement disparue, et les sentiments qu'ils avaient cru sentir naître également.

Ils se toisaient avec animosité, les yeux durs, emplis de colère. Et le blessé constata avec une pointe de stupéfaction que son regard était encore plus intense et furieux que le sien. « Elle se met dans un pareil état ?... Tch. »

Ils furent interrompus dans leur bras de fer de volonté par la sonnerie qui retentit. Le blessé la laissa à contrecœur, et se tourna vers la porte pour voir qui venait les déranger. Deux hommes, grands menaçants, avec un uniforme.

-Bonjour, je suis bien chez Petra Ral ?

La guérisseuse blêmit mais hocha la tête. Farlan… Il ne l'avait pas dénoncée contre de l'argent, tout de même ?

-C'est bien moi.

-Quelqu'un a eu la bienveillance de m'avertir que vous pratiquez la médecine et prodiguez des remèdes sans autorisation. Je me dois de vous mettre aux arrêts.

-Non, s'il vous plaît… Je soigne ! Je guéris les graves blessures, je sauve des vies ! Ici, il n'y a que trop peu de médecins compétents. Si vous m'empêchez de pratiquer, je…

-Ecoutez, mademoiselle, ce n'est pas mon problème.

-Vous parlez de la mort de concitoyens ! Vous seriez prêt à les sacrifier, même indirectement ?

-Ca suffit ! Refus d'obtempérer, votre compte est bon.

-S'il vous plaît ! Je peux vous donner un remède pour votre femme…

-Pardon ?

-Elle est les mains qui tremblent, des nausées, des vertiges, mal au dos, elle tousse violemment ?

-Je… Oui, mais…

-Elle est malade, il faut la soigner.

-Attendez, comment vous le savez ?

-Je l'ai croisée au marché, la semaine dernière. Vous avez mangé des tomates, récemment, non ? C'est ce qu'elle avait acheté. Une gourmandise qu'elle vous a offerte… Je peux la soigner ! Fermez juste les yeux sur mon permis. On me l'a pris suite à une erreur judiciaire que je n'ai jamais pu combler. S'il vous plaît…

-C'est bon, on a compris, Reiner. Arrête-là. Elle raconte n'importe quoi pour te déstabiliser et te rouler dans la farine, lança l'autre.

Le dénommé Reiner hocha la tête, néanmoins peu convaincu. Il s'avança près de Petra qui avait l'air désespérée, quand soudain on le bouscula.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur ! lança un jeune blond aux yeux bleus. Mon ami est très grièvement blessé, est-ce que vous pourriez le soigner ? demanda-t-il, s'adressant à la guérisseuse.

-Stop, jeune homme ! lança l'autre d'un ton péremptoire. Cette femme n'a pas le droit d'exercer.

-Mais il est mourant !

En voyant les plaies du blessé, le sang de l'herboriste n'avait fait qu'un tour et elle était déjà à terre, en train de l'examiner.

-Ca suffit ! Il vient avec nous !

-Bertolt, tu…

-Reiner, ne me contredis pas et fais ton devoir !

Ils s'avancèrent tous deux vers le blessé qui pâlissait de plus en plus. Petra, constatant son état, se releva et dit froidement :

-Je suis désolée messieurs, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.

Aussitôt elle s'avança vers eux et les assomma proprement avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de réagir, puis les rattrapa pour les allonger doucement vers le sol. Elle se précipita vers le jeune homme à terre et s'agenouilla pour retirer ses vêtements, doucement mais sans hésitations, sans le brusquer pour autant.

Elle alla chercher des désinfectants, bandages, fil et aiguille et commença à nettoyer et à recoudre le jeune homme, stoppant l'hémorragie. Elle ouvrit les paupières pour découvrir des yeux d'un vert étincelants, mais fixes et tremblants.

-Il va s'en sortir ? s'inquiéta son ami.

-Ne t'inquiète pas… Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Armin. Et lui c'est Eren.

-Hé bien Eren est hors de danger, il a juste besoin de sang.

-Je ne connais pas son groupe sanguin…

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça…

Elle alla chercher du matériel, prit une aiguille et la planta dans une veine du blessé, puis y glissa un tuyau, avant de faire de même pour elle.

-Mais que… Vous…

-Je suis de groupe O, sourit-elle. Comme quoi, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son premier hôte, soigner était inscrit dans mes gènes…

Ce dernier la vit pâlir au fur et à mesure de la transfusion tandis que le dénommé Eren semblait reprendre des couleurs.

-Ca va aller comme ça, finit par lâcher la jeune femme d'une voix faible.

Elle retira son aiguille et celle du jeune homme après avoir attendu que le sang termine sa course, puis tituba légèrement en se relevant, sous l'œil inquiet des deux hommes présents.

Elle se reprit très vite et courut dans ses armoires pour prendre des médicaments et les glisser dans les vestes des hommes à terre. Puis, avec l'aide de son hôte, elle les porta dehors de chez elle, et ferma soigneusement la porte. Elle verrait ça plus tard.

Elle se retourna et constata qu'il y avait un problème : ils étaient quatre et elle n'avait que deux lits potentiels.

-Eren, dans le lit. Toi, dans le canapé. Ne prends pas ça pour une victoire, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard triomphant, je vais dormir par terre, avec Armin. Je suis désolée, je n'ai rien de plus…

Ils portèrent le blessé jusqu'au lit, le plus délicatement possible. La guérisseuse se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit les couvertures, qu'elle étendit à terre. Mais elle avait fait beaucoup d'efforts et elle avait donné son sang, aussi un violent vertige la prit et elle tomba à genoux, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience sous les yeux écarquillés d'Armin.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs la prit dans ses bras et l'étendit sur le canapé, de la façon la plus confortable possible, posa une couverture sur elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Armin, inquiet.

-Surmenage, répondit-il laconiquement.

Sa voix était rauque, pour ne pas avoir été utilisée durant un certain temps.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a dû donner une certaine quantité de sang…

Il acquiesça. De plus, il ne l'avait encore jamais vue dormir, elle devait déjà être épuisée, plus les dernières émotions fortes…

Se rappelant de la présence des deux hommes qu'ils avaient mis à la porte, il s'en approcha, pour entendre des grognements d'un réveil désagréable. Puis il vit la clinche de la porte bouger, néanmoins sans résultats.

-Elle s'est enfermée à l'intérieur, la lâche, gronda celui que le jeune homme reconnut être Bertolt.

-Elle nous a assommés, fit remarquer l'autre. Tu pensais vraiment qu'elle allait nous accueillir les bras grand ouverts ?

Des froissements se firent entendre.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'étonna Reiner.

Il poussa une exclamation puis se tut.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda l'autre.

-C'est le médicament pour ma femme.

Ils se turent un instant.

-Il faut quand même y aller, fit Bertolt, avec cependant moins de conviction.

-Tiens, regarde ta poche, fit l'autre.

Le jeune homme adossé à la porte perçut d'autres froissements. Puis un long, très long silence.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? craqua l'autre.

-Rien. Viens, on s'en va.

Les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent et le blessé sourit. Elle avait réussi à les convaincre par sa générosité et ses compétences.

-Ils vont la laisser tranquille vous pensez ? demanda Armin, qui avait également tout écouté.

-Ces deux-là, sûrement.

-Mais… Des rumeurs de corruption vont circuler, non ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça et le jeune blond écarquilla les yeux.

-Ils le savent tous les deux mais ils ont quand même décidé de la laisser ? Ce sont des gens bien, finalement, lâcha-t-il.

Le petit teigneux se détourna et se dirigea vers l'herboriste allongée. Il l'observait un instant. Son visage était si paisible… Jamais il ne l'avait vue ainsi. Elle était adorable, sa couette remontant jusqu'à son menton.

Il rattrapa la couverture qui menaçait de tomber et la remit correctement sur la jeune femme. Ce faisant, il vit que le t-shirt de la jeune femme était légèrement remonté, et il put apercevoir que son ventre plat avait lui aussi été marqué. Quelque chose l'intrigua et il se pencha pour regarder plus attentivement.

Il se glaça. Elle avait été marquée comme une bête, avec un fer rouge. Il posa ses doigts dessus pour lire ce qu'il y était marqué. La peau tentait de reprendre ses droits sur la blessure, mais il put quand même déchiffrer, avec peine, le mot : « Sorcière ».

Il serra les dents en replaçant le tissu de manière à couvrir cette atrocité, fulminant. Et en son for intérieur, il admira la jeune femme, qui portait les traces de la bêtise humaine sur sa peau mais qui pourtant continuait à soigner et à donner sans rien attendre en retour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Armin.

-Rien, gamin.

Le blond l'observa un instant.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à me reluquer, toi ? fit le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Je ne te le dirai pas. Les noms, ici, sont dangereux. Tu devrais le savoir…

-Je ne viens pas d'ici, annonça Armin.

-Et ? Je m'en contrefous, gamin. J'ai ma vie, tu as la tienne, et c'est très bien comme ça.

Il se détourna sèchement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, _Caporal_ ?

Il se tendit. Maudit gosse, il l'avait reconnu. Il se retourna pour fixer le jeune dans les yeux, avec un regard menaçant.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et apprend à ranger ta langue dans ta poche, morveux. Si tu montres que t'es intelligent, ça peut te rapporter des problèmes ici.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'une personne comme vous peut…

-J'ai mes raisons et tu vas devoir te contenter de cette réponse.

Le blond se tut alors, pour le plus grand soulagement de ce dernier.

-Qu'une chose soit bien claire, gamin, fit-il d'une voix basse. Si j'entends que tu as parlé de ma présence à ne serait-ce qu'une personne, je te retrouve et je te tue lentement. Tu as compris ?

-O-oui, m-monsieur, balbutia Armin.

-Alors maintenant tu dors. Et surtout, tu la ferme.

En deux secondes, il était sous la couette, faisant semblant de dormir, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Il avait toujours son autorité, auprès des gosses. D'ailleurs, il avait de l'autorité sur tout le monde, à part…

Il tourna les yeux vers la jeune femme, profondément endormie. Elle. Petra Ral. Elle lui tenait tête, malgré tous les moyens qu'il pouvait employer pour l'intimider. Elle n'avait pas eu peur, pourtant il avait tout fait pour l'effrayer, se montrant brutal. Et puis…

Elle avait cédé. Elle avait craqué et dévoilé sa vie à lui qui n'était qu'un inconnu. Et… Il l'avait prise dans ses bras. Tch ! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'entourer une jeune femme de ses bras. Ces bras qui avait tellement encaissé et qui avaient frappé tant de personnes… Il ignorait être capable de cela.

Elle avait baissé ses défenses, et ce faisant, elle avait brisé les siennes. Lui, un caporal connu pour sa sévérité, son impassibilité voire même son indifférence et ennui à toute chose, il avait fait preuve de tendresse et l'avait même embrassée sur le front.

Il veilla sur elle toute la nuit, comme il la soupçonnait de veiller sur lui quand il dormait. Sinon, comment pouvait-elle savoir quand il allait se réveiller de façon à toujours lui apporter un petit-déjeuner chaud sur le lit ?

Il vit qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil et repoussa une mèche rousse qui se mettait en travers de son visage. Elle murmura des choses incompréhensibles, mais nul doute que dans son esprit se rejouait la scène qu'elle avait raconté plus tôt au blessé.

-Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il presque silencieusement, en caressant la joue brûlante de la guérisseuse de sa main froide.

Armin se détourna devant cette scène. Le caporal-chef… était capable de gentillesse ? Il monta d'un cran encore dans son estime.

Lorsque Petra se réveilla, elle paniqua, ausculta immédiatement Eren, se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine, pour y trouver le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il la força à s'asseoir et la fit manger, pour qu'elle constate avec surprise la qualité du plat.

-C'est très bon, merci, sourit-elle au blessé.

-Tch.

Armin fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas parler autrement à la jeune femme ? L'estime envers le caporal descendit d'un coup lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il ne lâchait pas un mot devant la guérisseuse. Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'efforça d'intercepter le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs mais ce dernier fuyait manifestement son regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il le fixe d'un air dur. « Mêle-toi de tes affaires, morveux » Le message était très clair.

Eren se réveilla et tout de suite, la maison fut plus animée. Il reconnut également le caporal-chef mais eut l'intelligence de se taire lorsque ce dernier lui lança un regard furieux dans le dos de Petra, alors qu'elle auscultait le blessé.

Elle parvint à la conclusion qu'Eren guérissait extraordinairement vite, même s'il aurait besoin de rester encore une semaine ici. Par contre, son premier hôte…

-Tu es guéri, annonça-t-elle.

Alors il se leva, prit ses affaires. Eren s'était endorme, mais Armin le vit passer et lui demanda :

-Vous vous en allez ?

Un bref hochement de tête lui répondit alors qu'il saisissait son sac et y jetait un coup d'œil. Tout était là. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, sous le regard de la jeune femme. Elle tâchait de ne rien montrer, mais ses yeux la trahissaient. Elle était attristée de le voir partir, et l'accompagna sur le seuil de la porte.

-Bonne chance. Je te souhaite de n'avoir jamais à revenir par ici…

Sa voix était faible, manquait d'assurance. Néanmoins elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle disait : d'une part, ne pas revenir dans ces rues dangereuses, alors qu'elle pressentait qu'il venait d'ailleurs. D'autre part, ne plus revenir chez elle, car cela signifierait être malade ou gravement blessé.

Il le comprit bien ainsi et non comme un bannissement définitif de chez elle. Il sortit néanmoins et fit quelque pas tranquilles, tandis que la jeune femme s'affaissait. Soudain il fut près d'elle et il lui murmura :

-Je m'appelle Livaï.

Sa main droite se perdit dans ses cheveux roux tandis que sa main gauche se posait sur sa hanche pour un baiser à la fois doux et brutal, passionné, auquel Petra y répondit. Puis elle sentit la pression de ses mains et de ses lèvres disparaître et elle rouvrit les yeux.

Il avait disparu.

-Enchantée, Livaï, murmura-t-elle.

Une larme roula doucement le long de sa joue.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Petra sourit en caressant son ventre. C'était aujourd'hui qu'elle allait le lui annoncer. Livaï entra et le regard de la jeune rousse s'illumina, arrachant un sourire au jeune homme. Qui avait aussi quelque chose à lui annoncer…

-Viens, je t'emmène, annonça-t-il.

-Où ça ?

-Tch, toujours à poser des questions, tu changeras jamais. Tu sais pas te taire deux minutes ?

Petra sourit. Lui aussi ne changerait pas. Cependant, malgré ces paroles, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, et que c'était une façon de lui cacher quelque chose. Elle lui fit donc confiance et le suivit sans discuter.

Ils sortirent de leur maison et marchèrent rapidement, les mains enlacées.

-Par ici, fit Livaï.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur la place, que la jeune femme reconnut aussitôt. Elle tourna des yeux brillants vers son compagnon.

-Si je ne t'avais pas croisée, ce jour-là, il ne se serait rien passé. J'aurais repris mon job avec la même indifférence, ma vie aurait suivi son cours. Si nous n'avions pas posé les pieds le même jour sur la place des ailes de la liberté, je ne serais pas ici avec toi. Mon monde serait terne, et j'aurais un manque à l'intérieur de la poitrine. Alors merci d'avoir été là au bon moment, de m'avoir vu et de m'avoir adressé la parole. Merci d'avoir coloré ma vie, et d'avoir comblé ce manque. Et pour que ça ne change jamais, Petra, je te le demande : veux-tu m'épouser ?

La jeune femme resta d'abord interdite. Puis ses yeux se remplirent de larmes alors qu'elle sautait au cou de Livaï.

-Oui, chuchota-t-elle contre son cou. Je t'aime, Livaï…

-Moi aussi, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Puis ils furent pris dans une véritable tornade. Tous leurs amis étaient venus et avaient attendu silencieusement la réponse de la jeune femme avant de courir les féliciter et leur souhaiter tout le bonheur possible. Eren, Armin, Bertolt, Reiner et les autres, ils étaient tous là.

Ils se mirent à bavarder, racontant chacun comment ils avaient rencontré les nouveaux époux et leur vision des choses. Tous s'accordèrent à dire que Petra avait changé en bien le caporal-chef, sa déclaration en était la preuve.

-Je me suis toujours posé la question, chuchota Livaï à l'oreille de sa femme. Est-ce que tu savais qui j'étais ?

-Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Comment ne pas connaître le célèbre caporal-chef Livaï Ackerman, qui à vingt-deux ans à peine mène sa propre escouade dans la prestigieuse armée du « Bataillon d'exploration » ?

-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-Et à quoi cela aurait-il servi ?

Il sourit. Parfois, le pragmatisme de la jeune femme égalait le sien, et c'était une qualité qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Elle s'approcha de Bertolt.

-Comment ça va ?

-Bien, sourit-il. Grâce à ton médicament et à tes conseils.

-Merci de m'avoir laissée faire, il y a quelques années… Tu en as perdu ton travail, non ?

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne l'aimais pas, et puis j'en ai trouvé un meilleur. Et je suis en vie. Si je ne t'avais pas rencontrée, je ne serais pas ici en ce moment. Merci à toi, Petra, sourit-il.

-Tu exagères. Et toi Reiner, comment va ta femme ?

-Christa était un peu fatiguée ce soir, c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas venue. Elle en est désolée… Sinon ça va beaucoup mieux en général, merci de t'en soucier.

-Elle prend ses médicaments régulièrement ?

-Oui, elle en a tout le temps avec elle pour en prendre quelles que soient les circonstances.

Petra sourit puis alla discuter avec Eren et Armin. D'après leurs regards, s'ils ne s'étaient pas mis en couple, cela ne saurait tarder… Elle leur souhaitait intérieurement tout le bonheur du monde. Armin était un scientifique et Eren était un excellent combattant, tous deux dans l'escouade de Livaï. Elle se tourna vers ce dernier.

-Livaï ? J'ai moi aussi une nouvelle à t'annoncer…

Devant son ton sérieux il fut immédiatement très attentif. Petra sourit pour le rassurer et prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre. Les yeux de Livaï s'écarquillèrent.

-Tu… Tu es…

-Oui, Livaï. On va être parents.

Un sourire illumina le visage du caporal et il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant de toute la force de son amour. La jeune femme répondit à son étreinte alors que leurs amis les acclamaient à nouveau.

Une larme de joie glissa lentement sur la joue de Livaï.


End file.
